The First Snows
by Celestial Rainstorm
Summary: Three months after the defeat of the Machines, the stitchpunks encounter something new - something that brings them all together. This story has been discontinued.
1. New

Hey, everyone! Remember me? I've been getting a lot of sad letters because I had to take _9: The Savior Returns_ down. I'm so truly sorry everyone. So, I dedicate this story to all my _Savior_-fans. This takes place three months after the second war ended. Enjoy!

P.S. If you're all good, Santa might jsut bring Savior back if she gets enough reviews!

~Your loving author, Cel.

**Part 1: Prepare**

Something was in the air. Something new. It was sharp, piercing. It ripped through the city unmercifully. The whistling winds howled hollowly through the destroyed city. The temperature of the air dropped, slowly at first, and then rapidly. The world was usually cool and brisk, but this was different. For the past few weeks, the air was sharper, and much colder. The stitchpunks didn't know what it was at first. 2, being the intelligent old man he was, immediately went about doing research. The twins joined him, and eagerly ran through their mental files for anything on what was happening to the world around them. Mostly, their files were about the war, but 4 managed to uncover something from the cobwebs of his mind.

He had excitedly shown his family what was happening: it was called winter. He showed an old video from his eyes – there was a male and female human all dressed up in fluffy, fancy clothing. The two were holding hands, the woman's head on her mate's shoulder. They were enjoying a ride in a fancy carriage, which was pulled by a pretty horse that was all dressed in jingle bells. The man held the reins in one mittened hand. All around them, there were beautiful evergreen trees and the land was filled with something that was bright white and sparkling. The scene was set at night, so the moonlight reflected off of the white powder. Little tiny flakes of it were falling slowly and gently through the sky. It was a beautiful scene, and it intrigued all of them. 2 explained that the white powder was called snow. Snow was frozen rain, and it was thick and fluffy. It fell during the season winter.

You see, the world had seemed to stop during the war. The continuous black cloud from the Machine's enormous factory spewing into the air erased all sense of season. The gas the Mech-Walkers emitted into the world to eradicate the humans had killed all of the plants and trees. The land became so twisted and warped into something terrible, that it just stayed one season. And it was almost like the fifth season – where nothing happened. There wasn't the freshness of spring, or the comfort of summer, or the beauty of fall. But all the Machines were gone now. The world was empty and silent. This gave the world a chance to heal itself. It rained now. The trees were beginning to turn brown again. Tiny little tendrils of grass sprouted out in the badlands. Everything, including the stitchpunk coven, was healing.

However, with the breathtaking, intriguing idea of winter, 2 also explained that there were dangers that came with the snow and cold. Strong snowstorms were called blizzards, and if any one of them was caught in a storm ("Yes, 8, even you,"), there was the danger of being rapidly buried by the quickly accumulating snow. Humans who got buried often died because of lack of oxygen. Not only that, but the temperature could easily slip below zero. The stitchpunks could freeze to death. Because their skeletons, as well as their optics and hands and feet were made of metal, the metal could freeze so horribly, their frames would crack and fracture. Everybody thoroughly understood the dangers. They all agreed to take scouting duty to prepare themselves for the approaching winter.

Despite the dangers, the idea of winter delighted the stitchpunks, especially the younger members. They talked about what they would do once it snowed. Humans played a game where they would pack small balls of snow together and throw it at each other. The snowballs usually didn't hurt, and it was fun. They also used slabs of wood or plastic to slide down hills really fast. 5 and 9 especially wanted to try this. So, everybody went out in groups of two to four to gather supplies. Lots of candles and matches were found. Thick woolen cloths, soft flannel sheets, fluffy fleece blankets, and silky cotton fabrics were all found and taken home. They made great blankets and soft material to sleep on. 9, 5, 6, and 8 even went out to a dead forest far from home. They gathered little twigs and small branches that had fallen from the trees. These would make for great kindling in the fireplace.

2 and his boys also tinkered with the furnace. It was a large thing all by itself in one room. Large and black, the boys thought they could almost see a scary face in the grates of the furnace. 2, 5 and 9 fiddled with the thing for about a week, trying to figure out how to make it work. 5 found a loose bolt and tightened it. A small closet nearby held some black, smoky rocks called coal. They set fire to the rocks, and the house immediately began to heat up. The less coal used, the less the heat. At first, 9 worried about the smoke coming from the chimney. He worried that a Machine, if there was one out there, would see the smoke and it would be led right to the coven. Everybody understood his fear – the Spine Machine had literally come out of nowhere, and it had nearly caused the demise of the entire coven. That was three months ago now, but the war was still hard to forget. The ever-cautious coven let the smoke rise into the air for a few days, preparing for a fight. For three days a tense aura hung in the mansion, but when the world stayed silent, everybody became calm and cheerful once more. They were alone.

A few weeks passed. Using an old, fancy calendar, 2 and 1 estimated that the time was set in a month called November. Of course, the stitchpunks were smart enough to understand months and years. November was a late month, and when winter really began to start.

5 began to do something peculiar – he began to use a yellow tape with all kinds of numbers on it to measure everybody's height, as well as how "round" they were. 9 and 7 had asked him why he was doing this, and he said it was because some of the stitchpunks had thinner skin than others. 6's soft flannel skin and 7's soft, durable canvas skin were much thinner than 9 and 5's rough, and much thicker, burlap skin. He was making something like clothes, but not clothes exactly. Stitchpunks didn't need to wear clothes, nor did they want to. Everybody knew that, silly.

5 set immediately on making the "clothing" that would keep his family warm. 9 helped immensely. He was good at sewing. They made 2's garments first. Using a thick, black wool, they made him a charming little jacket. They used two little plastic buttons to keep it together. 2 looked quite handsome in it, as a matter of fact. It would help him stay warm quite well. Then, the two boys made 1's outfit. They had tried their best not to laugh when 1 crossly requested them to also make him a hat, for his head got cold easily. The fact was understandable, of course. Humans had hair to keep their heads warm. With the exception of 6's wild rope hair, and the twins' corduroy hoods, the stitchpunks pretty much had bare heads (unless 7 decided to put on her skullmet). Using a deep mahogany, silky fabric and lacing it with a faux black fur, 1 was made a nice coat and hat. Of course, regal and noble 1 must look so, even in this silly garb. When he tried on the outfit for the first time, he had actually smiled and warmly thanked the two boys. Now that 1 was satisfied, 9 and 5 asked the others what they wanted to keep warm.

Burly 8's skin was made of something like thickly woven cotton. He didn't really get cold, so he merely requested a scarf, because his oversized chin often got cold in these recent months. So, with a thick, woolen, red scarf, 8 was satisfied. The twins also requested scarves – ones that matched, of course. They were made out of garden gloves, and the soft fabric was also very durable. They wouldn't get cold unless it was really freezing outside. They were made simple, woolen scarves that were a pretty grey-blue. The twins, delighted with their presents, hugged 9 and 5 very tightly and went around wearing the scarves even though it hadn't snowed yet. What a pleasure it was to have something new!

6 didn't really have an opinion upon his article. He didn't request anything outright, but 5 had seen him admiring a silky cotton cloth. It was a gentle, light brown. 5 and 9 made him a little jacket, and when presented with his new item, 6 had beamed and threw his arms around his brothers, squeezing tightly. You must have very good brothers to make something this nice for you.

Tough, stubborn 7 refused anything at first. 5 and 9 gently coaxed her to wear a silky beige scarf that 9 had made especially for her. She surrendered to her boys with a sigh. Then, with a little more gentle persuasion, 7 found herself wearing a little dark brown coat that was the same color as 9's eyebrows. At first, 7 didn't want to wear such silly apparel, but when 9 had called her, "very, very pretty," she accepted the article of clothing with a smile.

This left 9 and 5. 5 had said for 9 to not worry about this – he'd take care of it. 9 didn't know what he meant by this, but he let him work on what he wanted to. He needed to make sure a few other things were in order. It was the next day when 5 had presented 9 with what he had made. He had stayed up all night fashioning thick, woolen cloaks. One was a dark, dull green, and the other was a soft grey-blue. They had hoods on the back. The cloaks were fastened with brooches. But they were absolutely beautiful. 5 had made them himself – they were silver, and using a bright green glass, they made two leaves with the silver surrounding them. 9 absolutely loved his cloak, and had hugged 5 in thanks. It was sure to keep him warm, he had said. 5 smiled and hugged his brother back.

The stitchpunks felt well-prepared for what lay ahead. They had very little fear, for they had faced much worse. They were smart enough to handle a little snow. However, three weeks passed, and not one snowflake fluttered to the ground. The temperature stayed about the same. The prospect and excitement of winter fell from the atmosphere of the coven. They went back to their daily lives – scouting, scavenging, fixing things, reading books, and hanging out with one another. Life was very peaceful, and wonderful. Everybody was free of the Machines, and the fear of war. They were all together now, nine once more. Nothing would change that, and everybody was contented in knowing that fact.

Days passed. Laughter and smiles became common. Hardly anyone cried anymore. Nightmares became something of the past. Even 6's violent visions became gentle dreams. He hardly thought about the bad things of the past anymore. Something new and different happened each day. Everybody had a good time with one another, and a great love was formed between each member of the coven. 9 and 5 enjoyed finding all of 7's ticklish spots and making her giggle. The three enjoyed playing hide-and-seek with the twins. Whenever 9 would find them, curled up in whatever place they managed to hide, they would always jump on him and try to knock him over. In revenge, he would tickle them gently, and everybody would laugh. 6 liked drawing pictures for everybody. Many of them thought that he could only draw pictures of violent evils, but they were proved wrong when 1 was presented with a beautiful picture of a forest. It looked so real, and serene. 6 liked giving 9 pictures especially, and he would tack up every single one on one of his walls. 6 even coaxed his brothers to try to draw something. They both tried drawing 6. They had all laughed themselves silly when they had seen each other's final product. 9 and 5 weren't the best artists, but 6 kept the drawings anyway. They were very special.

One night, around the middle of November, it was colder than usual. The warm blankets were passed around, and everyone gathered in the furnace room to warm up a little before heading to bed. Once they were nice and warm and sleepy, the fire was extinguished, leaving a nice warmth in the house. Everybody exchanged "good nights" and "sleep wells" as they did every night. The dark night sky was very cloudy, and a gentle mist was rolling through the city. 9 went up to his room, but he didn't go to bed right away. He sat on the edge of his bed, gazing out of the window and into the world.

Everything was so quiet and peaceful, and he loved it. 9 had rarely known serenity. He had immediately been thrust into war, and many things happened. He had brought back his deceased friends, only to encounter another war. 9 was injured, and had finally died in the end, his life being taken by the Fabrication Machine. However, the coven's guardian, who turned out to be their very own Scientist, had allowed 9 to stay. He had healed completely, and was walking and moving like he had never been hurt in the first place. He loved all of his friends, his family. He got a brother in 5. He got a special mate in 7. Everything was nice. 9 caught himself smiling as he looked out the window.

Maybe it would snow soon. That would make everything even nicer. Everybody would love it. The bond between the coven was slowly becoming unbreakable. In the war, nearly everybody had broken away from each other. But no more. They were a family. They had a father in 2, a grandfather in 1, a daughter, sons, brothers, and even a nice couple (they could possibly be called "married." Stitchpunks didn't really acknowledge much about marriages or nuptial things of the sort). 9 had read somewhere that winter brought everyone closer together.

With this thought in his head, it made 9 feel extremely at ease. He stretched and yawned, crawling into bed. He curled up under the warm covers, closing his eyes. He fell into a deep, peaceful sleep almost immediately. Everybody slept peacefully that night…so peacefully, that nobody noticed a few small, white flakes that drifted slowly through the night sky, settling on the ground far below…

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" A shrill, excited voice rang through the house. 9's eyes snapped open. Weary and unfocused, he blinked a few times, trying to figure out where he was, and who was screaming. His lenses focused, and the blurriness of his vision disappeared. Yawning widely and stretching, 9 rubbed his optics. He had slept very deeply last night, warm and content in his bed. He was still quite tired, and the shrieking confused him. Suddenly, somebody ran up the steps and into his room, and jumped on him.

"Wake up, wake up! 9, 9, 9, wake up, I say!" 6's sharp voice rang in 9's hearing sensor. He laid on 9, poking his shoulder with one finger, trying to wake his brother up. 9 blinked, staring up at 6 for a moment, dazed.

"Wha…what's wrong, S-s-s-si…" 9 said, trying, and failing, to stifle another large yawn. "What is it, 6? Is something wrong?" 6 shook his head rapidly, his wild hair flaying back and forth. He had a wide smile plastered to his face, rearranging the faded black stripes around his mouth. His large, bright, mismatched eyes glowed with excitement and delight.

"No, no, no! Nothing is bad! Look, look!" 6 said, shaking 9 persistently. He laughed lightly, amused by the striped ragdoll's enthusiasm. 6 clambered off of 9, succeeding in his mission to wake him up. 9 stretched greatly, spreading his fingers wide, before relaxing and sitting up. 6 tapped his fingers against his key, something he did whenever he was nervous or excited. 9 got to his feet, looking to 6.

"What's happened? Show me." 9 said, and 6 seemed delighted to do so. Seizing his little brother's hand, he dragged him to his window. 9 was reassured that there was no dire emergency, and he allowed 6 to pull him to the window that overlooked the drawing room. 9's room was upon a large windowsill, placed on one side of the large, elaborate drawing room of the mansion. The window, however, was fogged over. 6 didn't seem fazed, however. Lifting his forearm, he hurriedly wiped away some of the icy condensation. 9 and 6 peered out into the world together. 9's eyes widened, but then he smiled widely.

Everything in the world was softly blanketed with sparkling, white snow. The fresh, powdered snow was just as beautiful as it was in the picture 4 had shown his family. Small white flakes still drifted serenely from the sky. The clouds were a gentle, white-grey, and a mist covered the land.

"Wow. It came." 9 whispered, putting an arm around 6's shoulders. 6 looked very pleased with himself, hands clasped to his chest and a wide smile on his face. The first snows of their world had come! It was now absolute proof that the world was healing itself. The snow was pure-white. It was just absolutely beautiful.

"Hey, guys!" 5 called from below in the drawing room. 9 and 6 turned around to see him waving to them, his cloak fastened around his shoulders. 7 stood beside him, in her scarf and jacket. She was smiling, looking very excited, her black eyes shining brightly.

"C'mon, guys! Let's go outside!" 5 called, looking very happy, a wide smile on his face. 9 felt the same energetic excitement. He felt something sweet and soft filling him up to the very brim. Something new had happened! And it was something good, something fun. Grinning, he grabbed his cloak off of its hook as 6 scrambled to his room, eager to join his friends outside. 9 fastened the cloak around his shoulders, and ran towards his two best friends as they eagerly approached him. The three smiled at one another, filled with an energy and excitement to venture into a world unknown to them.

"Let's go!" 5 said, turning and running to the front door, waving his friends forward. 7 took 9's hand, and the two followed 5. They were quite ready for another adventure.


	2. Playful

**Hey, guys. I was actually considering deleting this fanfic, but then people started reviewing on it! So, I've decided to upload Chapter 2 for this fanfic, and hope it will get as many reivews as the first chapter. So, here it is, and enjoy! **

**~Cel**

Part 2: Playful

A cold blast of air met the three young stitchpunks. They stood at the door, blinking as the brightness of the snow flashed in their eyes. For a moment, they just stood, staring out into the world. They were very uncertain, now. The sense of great adventure, of anticipation, was slipping away as they looked into the snowy world. Everything was eerily quiet. There was no noise except for the stitchpunk's hushed breathing. As they breathed, little misty puffs appeared from their mouths, disappearing into the air. How strange.

They stood for a few more moments, anxiously waiting for one or the other to do something. Even tough, hardhearted 7 didn't venture forth. This new thing was an act of nature. It wasn't something that she could kill with her spear, and it would be gone. She had no power over this new change in the world. And this, for 7, was quite a new concept. 9 then took a deep breath, gathering his courage.

"Alright, guys, c'mon. It's just snow. It's not a Machine. We know the dangers, and it doesn't look dangerous right now." He announced bravely, before trying to take a step forward. 7 clasped his arm suddenly, and he stopped, turning to look at her in surprise.

"We'll do it together." 7 said softly, and 5 nodded in agreement. 9 smiled at his two friends, and took their hands. 9, 7, and 5 began to walk across the porch, and down the steps, holding each other's hands. 9 lifted his foot, and slowly set it down on the snow. The two others jumped when they heard a slight, soft crunch as 9 stepped into the snow. It was very cold, and a biting chill swept up from his foot, into his ankle, and up his leg. It wasn't too bad, however. 9 didn't shudder, or begin to freeze. He hardly noticed it, and with a smile, stepped out into the snow. It crunched again, and he turned, looking down, taking another step forward. 5 and 7 still held his hands, as if ready to pull him back when the snow swallowed him whole. That didn't happen, however. 9 didn't sink into the soft powder, and it didn't hurt him. He was fine.

"It's okay, guys. Look," he said, releasing their hands and standing up straight, grinning. "It's just fine!"

5 and 7 smiled at one another, and the brother and sister hesitantly stepped out onto the snow. They, too, didn't sink, and they all smiled happily. 9 lifted his foot to see that it had made an imprint in the snow – the rims of his feet had made the outlines of his foot, and he laughed out loud at the little footprint. 5 and 7 tried it too – 5's feet were flat, so he made nice and large footprints. 7's feet were smaller and more delicate than her male companions, but she giggled as well. Their laughter filled the air around them, and 5 took their hands again, beaming.

The three felt like they were children. They felt much younger and childish than they really were as they twirled in a circle in the snow, laughing loudly. They became dizzy, and fell backwards, the soft snow cushioning their landing. The little family continued to laugh breathlessly, wiping snow out of their eyes and staring into the sky. Snowflakes fell around them, landing gently and disappearing among their trillions of brothers and sisters. The three then sat up, smiling and loving each other greatly. They got to their feet, helping each other brush off their backs.

Suddenly, there was a frantic clicking sound, with bright flashes of light. 9, 7, and 5 turned to see the twins eagerly jumping down from the porch and into the snow. They didn't seem scared of the snow at all. Wearing their special new scarves, they raced up to their older brothers and sister, huge smiles on their pale cheeks. 9 and 5 opened their arms to the little ones, who leapt into them, eyes flashing with cries of absolute joy. 3 hugged his big brother tightly, nuzzling his cheek. 5 laughed and hugged him back, lifting him in the air and giving the boy a piggyback ride. 4 gave 9 a pleading look, and he laughed.

"Okay. You too." He said, lifting 4 onto his back. The littlest one put his arms around his shoulders, nuzzling his cheek with his optics. 9 laughed again, and 7 held one of 4's hands as they walked out into the field before the mansion.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?" 5 said, looking around, taking in the splendor with a happy heart. His two friends nodded in agreement, while 3 and 4 took pictures from atop their perches.

"I've never seen anything like it. It's never done this before." 7 said, brushing her hand along a rock, and the snow fell from it and to the ground.

"It's like the world is healing itself. It's raining and snowing, and it makes everything good and pure again. It's like it knows all the Machines are gone." 9 said softly, looking up to the sky. Snowflakes fell still, slowly and serenely. They tickled 9's face as they became caught in his rough burlap skin. He smiled softly, loving the feeling. Suddenly, 4 jumped off his back, and he and his brother raced through the field, cataloguing voraciously. They took pictures of the ground, of their footprints, of the snowflakes falling. 4 even managed to take a picture of the three older stitchpunks behind him. Everyone laughed as 3 picked up a handful of snow, and the two took pictures of all the snowflakes up close.

Suddenly, 3 dropped the snow, and seized his brother's hand. He quickly beamed a sentence from his eyes, and 4 smiled and flashed back his answer. The twins then fell backwards into the snow, and began moving their arms up and down in a peculiar fashion. The three adults walked up to see what they had done as they leapt to their feet, looking pleased with themselves.

They had made what humans called "snow angels." However, to 9, they didn't look like angels at all. He knew what angels looked like. He had been an angel for a short time. However, he had seen images of humans in long robes with golden haloes always floating above their head. These human angels often had huge, silver wings. The twins made sure to draw little haloes above their "angels'" heads with their finger. The adults laughed at the twin snow angels. The twins smiled, until 4 began to fiddle with his hood. He got a frustrated look, his lower lip sticking out as he inserted a hand into his hood, behind his head.

"What's wrong, 4?" 9 said kindly as he approached the boy. 4 gave him a pouting look and continued to fiddle with his hood. 9 laughed gently and bent a little before 4. He gently turned 4's hood down, exposing his head, and brushed the snow out of it.

"There we go." 9 said as he gently pulled the hood back up over 4's head and patted it lovingly. 4 beamed, smiling widely in thanks, and then scampered up to 5 and 7. 3 was already in 7's arms, hugging his big sister tightly. The three didn't ask what all the hugs and nuzzles were for. They knew that the twins, like all the rest of them, had broken free of a sort of entrapment. The snow had brought about something like a new life for them – they were all nine once more. The coven was no longer broken and torn, and everybody was alive and well. The twins seemed delighted to have their family all back together once more. And no one was gone for long periods of time anymore. So, the twins hugged their loved ones to make up for all the lost time in the past few years. 5 lifted 4 into the air, smiling and laughing. 4 wrapped his arms around his big brother's shoulders, and 5 hugged him back, smiling widely and kissing 4's cheek. For a moment, the five friends just stood, hugging and smiling lovingly. Then, 4 and 3 jumped down onto the ground. They took the three adults' hands and tugged gently, looking excited.

"_Play with us, 9, 7, and 5_!" They beamed. "_Play with us_!"

Although nobody could understand what exactly the twins were saying when their eyes flashed except each other, they got the message. They all laughed and 7 reached forward, trying to grab 3 in her arms. He jumped out of the way, delighted that they were playing with them. 5 and 9 tried to get the twins as well, but the little ones were very quick. They dodged the gentle hands of their family, giggling at their mischievousness. They turned, then, and ran as fast as they could through the snow. Snow made it very hard to run – you sunk in each step, and sometimes, you tripped. But not 3 and 4. They stumbled, yes, but managed to keep away from 9, 7, and 5. Suddenly, 6 appeared at the bottom step of the porch, wearing his little brown coat. He looked very excited, his bright eyes upon the others.

"6! Get them!" 7 cried, smiling and laughing with exhilaration as she raced after the twins. 6 did as she said, running towards the twins. They squealed silently as they saw that 6 was trying to catch them too. They tried to get away, but 6 leapt, and gently seized 3 in his striped arms, landing softly in the snow.

"Got you! Got 3!" 6 exclaimed, holding a squirming 3 tightly, not letting him escape. They all laughed, and 5 bent down to tickle 3. 4 paused on the edge, his hands to his chest, looking almost uncertain, and…could it be...left out? 9 looked up to see the littlest one standing there, unsure.

"Hey, guys! We missed one!" He called out, before getting to his feet and running after 4. The little one's demeanor lightened up immediately, as he tried to dodge 9. However, the adult stitchpunk was a little bit faster. He scooped 4 up in his arms, twirling him in the air.

"Ah-ha! Gotcha!" 9 said triumphantly. 4 held out his arms, like he had wings and he was flying. Taking his capture a little better than his brother, 4 leaned down and wrapped his arms around 9's neck, holding on tightly and smiling until his pale cheeks hurt. 9 laughed, and continued to twirl 4 until both boys were very dizzy. 9 fell backwards into the snow, bringing 4 with him, who landed on 9's chest.

"Sorry, little fella." 9 apologized, still laughing lightly. 4 looked up at him with a surprised look, and then giggled, looking mischievous. He sat up beside 9, who propped himself upon his elbows, and the littlest one proceeded to tickle him.

"No! Stop it, 4! C'mon, don't!" 9 said through his laughter as 4 lightly ran his fingers along 9's ribcage, his utmost ticklish spot. The others then appeared, smiling, amused by 9's torture.

"Scoot over, 4. It's my turn." 7 said, placing on leg on either side of 9, sitting on his belly and pinning him to the ground. She reached forward and took 4's spot.

"AH! NO! No, Sev, please! Please, don't tickle! S-s-s-stop!" 9 begged through his nearly-hysterical laughter, too weak to push 4 and 7 away. 3 joined in attacking the poor male stitchpunk, still lying under the snow, pinned underneath his mate. 5 and 6 laughed madly, their arms around each other to keep from falling over.

"Sev, my 7, please! I c-c-can't b-b-b-b-rea-eathe!" 9 laughed, gasping for air. 7 and the twins finally relented, sitting back in the snow and letting poor 9 sit up, the back of his head and his cloak all covered in snow. He took a few deep breaths, trying to steady himself. Then he gave an angry look to 7.

"That was mean." He said, and 7 knew that he was merely playing. She giggled and leaned forward, giving her mate a brief, but warm, hug.

"Am I forgiven?" She said, a hopeful tone to her voice. 9 hugged her back, smiling widely.

"Nope." He replied. 7 giggled and leaned back for a moment. The two touched their optics together in love before getting to their feet, the twins helping 9 to brush off all the snow stuck to him. 5 and 6 were still laughing at him, and 9 made a face.

"C'mon. We're all wet now. Let's go inside and warm up, and then let's go back outside." 5 said, and they all nodded in agreement. With 7 standing in the middle, she took 5 and 9's hands. In turn, 9 took 4's hand and 6 took 3's. Together, the friends all walked inside, a great love surrounding them in the form of snowflakes falling from the sky.


	3. Fast

**Hey guys! It's me, Cel! Yes, I am still alive. I know, it's been quite awhile, huh? Well, y'know, things get hectic and crazy, so my writing time gets all messed up. _Anyway_, here's a little oneshot that my mother likes to call "cute." It's one of my favorites as well, and inspired by a scene in Happy Feet (Elijah Wood, *swoon* however, poor Eli is now competing with Chris Hemsworth for my top spot now.) Star, I think you'll like this one! Alright, over and out. **

**~Cel**

**Part 3: Fast**

It had stopped snowing, but the entire world around the stitchpunks was still covered in a great white blanket of snow. The dead forest expanse of the western part of the city was made beautiful, instead of desolate and lifeless. The trees were all coated in an icy sheet of white, the glittering white diamonds piled on the branches. Three pairs of small footprints all created a trail through the city, leading into the forest. These trails all followed one another (one pair erratically weaved throughout the trees). They led to a large tree at the base of the forest. It was high upon a hill that sloped down sharply about eighteen feet, and it once was a meadow. A beautiful meadow, with brightly colored wildflowers and green, soft grass. It was covered in snow, white as far as the eye could see. The dark silhouettes of the mountains far off in the distance were barely noticeable through the mist. The owners of the footprints were standing by the tree, examining the world before them.

In comparison to the tree, the three stitchpunk boys looked miniscule. 5 was curious about the tree, and he ran his hands along the bark, feeling the veins and indents in the wood of the wide trunk. The tree's bare branches stuck out eerily against the grey sky, like claws about to snatch up the very clouds. They had been like this for a very long time.

"It's so big!" 5 marveled to his brothers. "And it'll look even bigger when its got all of its leaves back!"

"Big, big, big!" 6 sang, attempting, and failing, to climb the tree. He fell down on his rump, but it didn't seem to faze him at all. A few feet away, looking up, was 9, who hadn't said anything. 5 addressed him.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" He asked, walking to his friend. The young stitchpunk was studying the tree with intelligent and curious eyes.

"Nope. I was just thinking about what the humans called 'sledding.' I wonder if this wood would work. The humans used wood, too." 9 said, patting the tree bark with a hand. 5 looked on at the tree with a thoughtful expression.

"Here, let's see –" 5 said, seizing a loose piece of bark and trying to pry it from the unwilling tree. 9 gave his helping hands, and the two boys pried the bark from the tree. It was curved, and the inside of the bark was white, nice and smooth. It was the perfect size of "sled" for the stitchpunks.

"Let's try it. This hill looks good." 9 said, looking down to the huge hill. 5 looked nervous, blinking as he took in the full size of the hill. It looked much larger to him now…

"Uh…um…" 5 said nervously. "I-I…" he tried to say, but 9 shushed him gently.

"It's okay if you don't want to, 5." He said simply, throwing the piece of bark aside, where it landed on the ground. 9 wasn't scared of the hill – he was an adventurous, brave young man. He wanted to make every day fun and worth living, and he had a lot of young and vigorous energy, as most young boys do. But he was also going to respect 5's nervousness. He wasn't the kind to inflict peer pressure upon his family. Nevertheless, 5 wanted to try it. He wanted to be brave and try something new, and fun! The Machines were all gone – this little hill would be a cinch compared to fighting the Machines, and being in fear every day. 5 turned and tried to yank two more pieces of bark off of the tree. With a huge smile, 9 helped him.

"Hey, 6!" 5 called to the middle brother, who was digging in the snow for an interesting object. However, he immediately jumped to his feet and ran over to his kin, bright eyes plainly asking, "What is it?"

"We want to try and sled down this hill. You want to try? We've got a sled for you, too." 9 said, and 6 beamed. He bent down and picked up a piece of wood. For a moment, he blinked, before turning and saying happily, "Thank you, tree!"

9 and 5 both laughed. 9 then got a familiar gleam in his eye that told he was feeling particularly adventurous and spirited.

"Hey, I'll race yah." He said to 5 and 6, grinning. 5 grinned back, feeling much braver now.

"You're on. The winner gets the first spot by the furnace. Agreed?" 5 said, holding out his hand. The "first spot," or "choice spot" was a little space in the corner by the furnace. The furnace room was structured like this: It was in a large room that had large wooden tubs in it, almost like a sauna. The tubs were on a raised tier, and the furnace was in the middle of the lower tier. The choice spot was usually the warmest place, and it was all encircled with warm blankets and a chair. Each stitchpunk took his (or her, in 7's case) turn in the first spot to warm up after a very cold day, especially at night.

9 shook 5's hand, wasting no time in agreeing to the challenge.

"Race! Yeah, yeah, race! I agree!" 6 exclaimed, reaching forward and taking 9 and 5's hands, shaking vigorously. They all laughed, and 9 and 5 were glad that 6 was partaking in their goings-on. You see, 6 was never really social or friendly. He preferred his loneliness, because he was so different from the others. He perceived the world so differently. However, since the war ended, he was much more social and friendly. He liked being around his family so much more, because they understood him now. His affection was contagious and endearing. 6 was very smart and intelligent, more so than anyone could ever have guessed, even though he still had trouble with speaking in whole. He usually expressed his emotions through his drawings, but he could still tell his brothers that he loved them.

So, the three took their "sleds" and placed them on the edge of the hill, taking their positions, with 5 in the middle, 6 on his right, 9 on his left.

"Okay, so, I read that you just turn by leaning to whichever direction you need to go. It's pretty easy." 5 said, wondering why he was even scared in the first place. The others nodded, eager to begin.

"Okay," 9 said, grinning. "On your mark…get set…"

"GO!" All three yelled together, and they pushed their sleds into the snow and down the hill. They jumped in, and careened through the snow.

Oh, what glorious fun it was! How exciting, exhilarating. A cold, sharp wind bit at their skin as they went faster and faster. They were breathless as they raced down the hill, eyes wide and smiles huge. 9 and 5's cloaks snapped out behind them as the airstream caught the underneath, making it look almost like they were flying. And was it fast! The hill seemed like a mountain to the eight-inch stitchpunks (seven inches in 6's case), and when you're eight inches (and seven inches) tall, going down the hill was all the more exciting.

9 gave a loud hoot of just pure joy, laughing loudly. 5 was laughing as well, joining in the whooping, gasping happily, trying to pull in a freezing breath.

"Keep up, you two!" 9 called over his shoulder, as they tried to be the one to reach the bottom first. All three were having so much fun…

Fun! A term that was slowly becoming familiar in the stitchpunk manor. Very rarely had they had fun, true fun before. They fought valiantly in the wars, and there was no time for fun there. Well, 9 could recall playing on the record player in the first war, playing with the twins in the three months it was just him, the twins, and 7, and having a splash-fight with 7 in a fountain once, the night before he was injured.

But how fun was this! It was so fast, so exciting!

"Hey, careful for the rocks!" 5 called out to his younger brothers as he swerved quickly to avoid a large rock. They were hidden all throughout the hill, and you only saw them as soon as you were very close, seeing the shadow. They were covered with snow, and hidden.

Oh, but that made it all the more fun. An obstacle in the course, something that could make you lose. 9 laughed out loud as he nearly hit the rock, and his sled was briefly lifted into the air. Great waves of powdery snow were sent up into the sky, then drifting back down a few feet from the original spot. They were nearing the bottom of the hill now – 9 was in front, with 6 in the middle and 5 quickly catching up. It looked like 9 was going to have first turn in the choice spot of the furnace, when –

"Whoa!" He cried out, trying to dodge the rock that jutted up out of nowhere. It was covered in a large mound of snow, and 9 only knew it was there because he spotted the tip's shadow. He was too late in swerving to the left. The side of the sled made contact with the rock, and it shredded the entire side. It immediately sent 9 flying with a cry. He landed, hard, on his chest in the snow, knocking the breath out of him. With such built-up momentum, 9 tumbled head-over-heels through the snow, down the rest of the hill. Snow filled his optics, and got into his mouth and the hollows and joints in his fingers. Everything was white until he landed on his back at the base of the hill.

"Oh, no, 9!" 5 cried out as he watched him fall. 6 gasped, horrified. 5 quickly jumped out of the sled as it reached level ground. He tripped, but immediately scrambled to his feet and raced over to 9, 6 close at his heels. 9 was lying, spread-eagled on his back, motionless. He was covered in the powdery, soft snow that stuck to his skin.

"9? 9, are you okay?" 5 said urgently, kneeling beside the youngest brother. However, he heard something strange coming from 9 – laughing. He was laughing breathlessly, trying to catch his breath, still a little winded. 5 could barely see his eyes through the snow that covered his optics. 6 arrived at their side, panting.

"9, 9? 9? Are you…alright? You f-fell." 6 said quietly, wringing his hands. 9 finally caught his breath, still laughing. His laugh was contagious for some reason, and his older brothers laughed as well.

"Well, t-that was f-fun." 9 said, trying to sit up. He was a little shaky, and a bit chilly, but completely unhurt. 5 helped him up, and gently brushed the snow from 9's eyes. He blinked open his eyes, and smiled widely.

"So, who won?" 9 asked, looking from 6 to 5. 5 shrugged, taking 9's arm and helping him to stand.

"No one, really." 5 said, and 9 grinned, brushing off his arms.

"Well, we need to do it again. We need to see who wins." He said, and all three boys grinned at each other. 6 and 5 grabbed their sleds, and all three boys raced up the hill, ready for an afternoon of excitement together…


	4. Story

**HAI THERE GUIZ! I know you haven't seen me lately. Well, here is an update (OMG). I know that First Snows is set in the winter, and it's summer but...y'know. :D So, sit back, relax, and enjoy the story...both of them! **

**Also, Eternal Family is on hold for the time being. It is NOT discontinued, but I needed a break to work on a Finding Nemo story (check it out soon!). So please be patient with me my avid readers! **

**~Your Cel**

**Part 4: Story**

The night was particularly cold. A snowstorm raged outside of the manor. It's high, biting winds battered the mansion, but it didn't give into its command. The old mansion was resilient, and was a wonderful home for the stitchpunks. It kept them warm and safe inside. The howling winds and stinging snowflakes swirled all in the nighttime sky, which was a dark grey-blue hue. The clouds were very thick, and not one star was able to see the world below. The stitchpunks were prepared for a long night, but they weren't worried. Their family was all fine, and safe.

However, it was still extremely cold, even inside the mansion. So, they had set up a fire in the old stone fireplace, towering above them, and a large flame was flickering serenely, its golden light illuminating the dark drawing room around. Gently glowing red embers sat on the bottom of the fireplace, the ash grey and cold. The crackling and popping of the piece of old lumber being used made everybody feel strangely at home. They all felt calm, and at ease. Once the fire was all set, a homey warmth filling the room, everyone was invited to sit beside it. All kinds of warm, flannel and fleece blankets were laid out. Everybody sat beside their loved ones, warm and very happy. Even 1 and 8 were smiling and looking very content.

Everyone began to have little conversations with one another. Well, some just listened. 3 and 4 talked silently about how much snow there would be tomorrow, thanks to the great snowstorm brutally throwing the flakes to the ground. 8 was sitting back and watching the fire, looking drowsy (8 didn't really have conversations, but he did like sitting with his family). 2 sat beside 1, and was making him laugh.

Suddenly, the twins looked up to the elder, their eyes bright and wide. They scampered towards him, flashing excitedly.

"What is it, my boys?" 2 asked, opening his arms and hugging his youngest sons tightly. They nuzzled his rough, but kindly cheeks before leaning back and beaming enthusiastically. 3 put the sides of his hands together, opening and closing his hands, almost like the mouth of a goldfish (aquatic animals humans used to keep as pets). 2 laughed and patted their hoods lightly.

"Smashing idea, you two. Everyone," 2 addressed the rest of his family, who all looked up at him. "These two very special garden gloves would like me to tell a story."

Everyone immediately smiled, and 2 was assailed with a number of requests and agreements.

"Yeah! A story!" 5 said, smiling widely.

"Make it a good one, too." 7 said, smiling, her pale face illuminated bright orange.

"A story would be nice on a night like this." 9 added, grinning.

"Story! Yes, yes! It's all cold. A story would make things nice and warm!" 6 said, clapping his hands together. 2 laughed, his grizzled old voice warm and full of love for everyone.

"Alright, alright. Come closer, you lot." He instructed, sitting cross-legged. There was a great movement as seven stitchpunks all moved forward a few feet, sitting before 2. 1 sat beside 2, smiling. The twins laid on their bellies, a blanket over them, side-by-side and ready for a good story. 7 sat beside 9. Her head was on his shoulder, and they were holding hands. 5 sat on 9's other side, eager for a story as well. When everybody was comfortable once more, 2 looked thoughtful, thinking of a good tale for his family. He then got a crafty look in his warm golden eyes, and leaned forward.

"Alright. This story is about a great kingdom, two warriors, and a beautiful princess." 2 began, and everyone drew closer together, eager to hear this sure-to-be-thrilling tale…

"Once upon a time, many eons ago, there was a great kingdom. It was hidden in a beautiful land. There were rolling green hills, beautiful meadows, a vast blue sky, sparkling lakes and rivers, and the most beautiful coast. Nestled in a valley, hidden behind the great, snow-capped mountains, was a beautiful castle made of marble. This was the castle of the two kings of this land. They were brothers, and were both very good and just rulers. Their bodyguard was burly, but was very good at protecting the kings from dangers that threatened them. He was a good defender.

The younger brother had a daughter and three sons – one son was an artist, and drew exquisite pictures for the castle. The youngest were twins, mind you. These twins were very energetic, and loved running throughout the castle and getting into mischief. The beautiful princess, who was very fair, loved them dearly and took good care of them. She loved watching her middle brother draw, and he drew beautiful pictures for her. She loved her father, and was a very good princess. She took good care of her kingdom, but she always felt like she was missing something in her life. She didn't know exactly what it was, though…

A few months later, the two greatest soldiers of the kingdom were returning from a fierce battle with their enemy, the Seekers. These two soldiers were brothers, and best of friends. The older brother only had one eye, and his eyepatch was like his trophy for the terrible monsters he had brought down. He was a very kind spirit, and he loved his brother very much. His little brother was an energetic young man. Like his brother, he was also scarred from the battle, a red slash across his left shoulder. Nevertheless, they won every battle they fought in, and they kept the kingdom safe. They returned to a great honor from the kings, and a well-deserved rest.

The two soldiers became acquainted with the fair princess. She immediately liked them both, and the three became fast friends. They liked taking leisure strolls throughout the courtyard, having nice conversations and watching the sun set from high atop the courtyard wall. The princess felt something different for each soldier – the older, she loved like an older brother. Being the oldest of her siblings, it was sometimes difficult, and she had someone to look up to now. He always liked making her laugh, and he didn't seem to mind if she was the princess. He treated her like a little sister. He liked to tickle her and tease her. She didn't mind though. She always teased him back.

But she felt something special for the younger soldier. Whenever she was with him, she felt like she was soaring. Sometimes they walked through the courtyard at night, talking softly about hopes, wishes and dreams. She liked spending this time with the young soldier, and she soon felt something for him. This was love. And, of course, the young soldier felt the same for the princess. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and whenever he was beside her, he felt like he was flying through the galaxies and beyond. She added something special to his heart, and he loved her. However, he felt much too scared to tell her. After all, she was next in line for the throne! Even though he was a soldier, he wasn't royalty, and was sure that her father wouldn't take kindly to him asking for her hand in marriage. So, he kept his feelings inside.

Time went on. For a year, the two soldiers became part of the family. They liked playing hide-and-seek with the little ones, and they liked the artist brother. They understood his views on the world, and he was often caught referring to them as "my brothers." The younger king liked them, too. He loved their energy, and because he was a tinkerer, the soldiers often helped him to fix or build something. He felt like he got two new sons. The older king was, at first, wary of them, but was slowly coming around.

However, all good things must surely come to an end. The Machines were invading the kingdom, led by General Fabrication. The kings ordered a secret meeting to resolve the sudden, unprovoked attack. General Fabrication sought to take over the entire valley and eradicate the entire royal court, even the two young soldiers, and the little boys. The kings were outraged, and the older wanted to declare war. The younger, being a sensible type, wanted to find a diplomatic solution to the problem. He wanted to keep his entire family safe. However, the General, his right hand Lieutenant Spiney, and First Officer Cat, were all quite ready to disagree with a diplomatic solution. They didn't like the kings at all, and wanted to kill them. So, the General used a strange, circular device to try and steal the kings' very souls!

Luckily, the two young soldiers and the guard intervened, worried about the kings facing the horrible Machines all by themselves. Just before the kings were killed, the two young soldiers fought all three Machines valiantly, while the guard quickly got the kings out of there safely. The five fought violently until they were both forced to retreat. The General announced that he was going to attack the kingdom without mercy.

They were at war."

2 paused here, allowing the first part of the story to sink in. Everyone was hushed, and the twins had their hands over their mouths in horror. The evil Machine army was going to take over the kingdom and kill the kings, the princess, the young soldiers, the artist, the twin brothers, and the guard! Everyone was in big trouble! Even 7 was holding 9's hand tighter. 6 looked horrified at this new prospect.

"T-then what happened? D-did…did the family…?" He asked quietly, brow furrowed in worry, and 2 winked slyly.

"Allow me to finish, my young 6. Now, where was I…? Oh, yes…"

"Now, of course, the young soldiers prepared for war. The princess begged her new brother and her friend not to go. The Machines were so powerful! They'd surely be killed! However, they knew that they must. The young soldier wanted to keep the princess safe. He knew that he couldn't bear to lose her. He loved her far too much. So, the two soldiers, the guard, and the artist all left to fight for their kingdom.

Now, the princess was a rebellious type. She would not allow herself to merely stay and worry for all of her family. Finally, she snuck down to the castle's armory. Nobody even noticed her. She took a spear and her old armor that she used during combat practice. She waited until the night dawned, and she left in her disguise, climbing over the courtyard wall and running towards the battlegrounds. She knew her father and her uncle would never, ever agree to the princess going to battle herself, but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was to make sure that her family was going to be alright.

In the battlegrounds, the Machine army and the soldiers were fighting viciously. The Winged Soldier was already dead, his broken and torn body lying a few feet away from the others. The Spiders were attacking fiercely and trying to rip the soldiers limb from limb. It was a horrible and gruesome battle. The older brother's arm was ripped open, but he didn't heal himself just yet. He fought, trying to kill a Spider soldier. The young solider was hurt badly. The Lieutenant had crushed his left side, and he was broken inside. He could hardly walk, but he fought bravely, nevertheless. What kept him on was thinking about his love for the princess, and his love for his older brother. His love for everyone.

Suddenly, something knocked the young soldier down from behind. He fell to the ground as the First Officer stood over him, grinning evilly and about to break the young soldier, who couldn't get up. All of a sudden, there was a great war cry, and the First Officer got a look of horror on his face. Just as he was about to kill the young solider, the very light of life faded from his eyes and his head fell to the ground with a _thunk_! Standing behind the body of the First Officer was a strange-looking person, all dressed in armor. The person wore a helmet shaped like the skull of a sparrow. The young soldier looked on in disbelief.

"Who are you?" He asked, not knowing who this person was. The newcomer bent down before him, examining his injured side, where his armor was cracked and bent in. The eyes, hidden by the shadows of the helmet, were overcome with sadness. The young soldier looked closely at the person, who took the helmet and threw it to the ground. It was the princess! She had come and saved the young soldier. The soldier immediately tried to convince the princess to go back home, but she wouldn't have it. She said that she would stay beside him until the very end.

So, the family all fought, side-by-side. Together, the young soldier and the princess took down the Lieutenant. The army of Machines was declining rapidly. The soldiers felt very confident that they were going to win the war, when suddenly, the General appeared. He snatched up the older soldier and the princess in his iron claws. He told the young soldier that they were both to be killed if they didn't surrender. The princess shouted down to the young soldier to just let them be killed, and to keep the kingdom safe. The young soldier wasn't about to let his two best friends die, and nor was he going to let the kingdom be surrendered, either. With a fearsome cry, he ran towards the General, and stabbed him in the side with his sword. This forced the General to drop the older brother and the princess. They wanted to escape, but the young soldier wanted all of this to be finished once and for all. He wanted his entire family to be safe for the rest of their lives.

He ran up to the General, seeking to stab him in the heart. But the General knew that the young solider was very weak, and injured. He raised a claw to crush the soldier to death, finishing him off. However, the soldier wasn't frightened any longer. He didn't care if he lived or died. He loved his family too much to let them die. With a fearsome yell, he raised his sword over his head, and brought it down, straight into the General's heart. There was an unearthly roar as the General shuddered, dying. The young soldier fell to his knees, and the General, being the biggest Machine of them all, came toppling down, his claw still raised. Strange blue liquid dripped from his chest as the light from his single eye faded out forever. The young soldier could not move as the Machine came down on top of him.

The princess and the older brother were horrified. They immediately ran to the young soldier's aid, fearing the absolute worst. They both looked all throughout the wreckage of the General's body, until the older brother found his little brother trapped underneath the claw of the General. The soldier and the princess pushed with all of their might against the claw, freeing the young soldier.

But, he was not moving. He was lying in the dust, and the two took him in their arms, sitting beside him as they tried to wake him up. But the young soldier didn't wake. His eyes remained closed. He didn't even appear that he was breathing. Both the older brother and the princess began to cry over their lost friend, heartbroken and grief-stricken. They knew that the young soldier had been too weak, and he didn't survive the impact.

The princess bent down over her friend, and quietly told him that she loved him. Even though she knew that he couldn't hear her now, she told him that she loved him dearly, and wished that he could come back. She wanted to marry him, and now she felt horrible that she didn't tell him this before he was killed. Maybe things would have been different.

Suddenly, the young soldier began to breathe! He opened his eyes, breathing deeply. He took his brother's and the princess's hands, squeezing tightly and telling them not to cry. They both hugged the young soldier, overwhelmed and very joyful that he was alright.

The young soldier had heard what the princess had said. That was what gave him the will to stay alive. In turn, he told her that he loved her very much. He loved her ever since he saw her, and he wanted to be hers. He sat up with the help of his overjoyed brother, and took the princess's hand, bent down on one knee. He asked her to be his wife. She immediately agreed.

The young soldier was taken home to the castle, and everyone was greeted as a hero. The younger king chastised his daughter for running off and joining the war, but he was too overcome with joy that everyone was safe to punish her. The princess told her father of her engagement to the young soldier. The king wasn't angry at all. He was delighted about the wedding, and promised to make plans at once. The young soldier was healed by his older brother, who was also the kingdom's Healer. He was bedridden for two weeks, but not a day went by that he wasn't visited by the princess. They laughed and began to make many wedding plans. The older brother sometimes watched secretly, overjoyed that his two best friends had fallen in love with each other. He was even there when the two shared their very first kiss.

The wedding was the most beautiful ever held. The older brother was the young soldier's best man, and the two kings were to wed the soldier and the princess. Everyone clapped happily as they were pronounced husband and wife, and they kissed.

For the rest of their lives, the entire kingdom was content and calm. The young soldier and his older brother were crowned the new kings when the two old kings attained a great age, and the princess became the queen. Everybody lived within the castle, nestled within the valley, and they lived happily ever after.

The end."

2 finished his story, smiling softly. Everybody clapped, smiling widely. What a wonderful story it was!

"Thanks for the story, 2!" 5 said, coming up to his father and giving him a tight hug. 2 hugged his oldest son back, smiling.

"Cold and snowy nights are always the best times for good stories." 2 said, and everyone nodded in agreement. It was true – the story had made them feel all the more at home. 1 was looking quite content, for he had enjoyed the story as well.

"T-thank you, 2. It was a nice story." 6 said softly, smiling a little shyly, and 2 patted his hand.

"You're quite welcome, my boy." 2 said. 7 smiled lovingly at 2, then leaned her head on 9's shoulder and squeezed his hand tightly.

"That young soldier reminds me of someone." She said teasingly, and 9 chuckled softly, squeezing her hand back.

"Now, 7. I'm sure that whatever similarities that 2 used in his story, they were purely a coincidence." 9 said, and 7 shook her head in loving exasperation, content as an angel.

"Right. Sure." She said, leaning up a kissing his cheek. He smiled and kissed the top of his princess's head. 2 stretched his old and weary legs before leaning back towards his family. He recaptured their attention, a glisten of adventure in his eye.

"Now, have I ever told you the story of the young warrior and her adventure into the ice caves…?"


	5. Frostbite

**Now, this concept is not originally my own. My good friend Frosty Starlight had written a story concept similar to this. I have ASKED HER to rewrite this story in my own design and she accepted. More 9 and 7 fluff, what a surprise. ;P There are two parts to this story, so stay tuned!  
><strong>

**~Cel  
><strong>

**Part 5: Frostbite**

She had never been this cold. Icy chills racked her numbed body, seizing every mechanical feature inside of her. Her nerve endings, her delicate live wires, her fabric skin, her metal skeleton, her very heart, seemed like they were all coated with ice. She kept her head down as she walked against the horrible winds. Her eyes were lowered, squinting as she struggled through the snowstorm, her fingers digging into her arms in a feeble attempt at keeping any warmth.

Oh, how absolutely foolish, how reckless she was. She had volunteered to go outside to fetch herself a new blanket. Poor 6 was feeling a little feverish, and she had graciously given her blanket to keep him as warm as possible. She felt bad for 6, who had not felt very good this morning, and progressively got worse. She knew that her coven couldn't get physically sick, like humans. But having a fever would make you feel incredibly chilly, and overall just bad.

But it wasn't a fever that was causing her to be cold. It was a horrible snowstorm that had caught up with her without warning. Oh, she should have listened to their warnings. She shouldn't have argued that she would be fine. Even when her mate took her hand, nearly begging her to wait until tomorrow, that he'd give her a blanket – he'd share his bed with her tonight. He'd give her his bed and sleep on the floor. He didn't mind. He promised to keep her warm. She took his hand and patted it, kissing his knuckle tenderly.

"_I'll be fine_," she had said. "_Don't worry about me, 9. I love you, and I'll see you in a little bit_." And with that, she had turned and walked defiantly out into the Emptiness, her only remainder her little footprints left in the snow. She left him standing there, worried and distressed. She'd show him. She'd show that he didn't need to worry for her. She was a tough girl, she could handle anything. Here it was again, her pride washing away her sense. She was too far out in the Emptiness, and it was far too late in the afternoon. The snowstorm snuck up on her, and here she was.

The snow was up to her ankles now, making walking a draining feat. She had been wandering slowly through the storm for over an hour, the tempest making everything look like it was night already. Flurries of snow blinded her vision, making it impossible to see any kind of familiar landmark or trail, the things she used to make it home if she was out scouting. She couldn't even see any kind of shelter for her to reside in until the storm passed. It was just an endless trail, and endless path of ice.

Her shallow breath came in misty puffs before her, fogging her optics. Each shuddering breath she took seemed to freeze inside of her lungs. Her entire body was trembling, and she couldn't feel her fingers or feet anymore. Her scarf and her jacket were useless in protecting her against the wind. She didn't know how close to home she was, but she did know that all she wanted to do was to throw herself into her husband's arms and sit beside him in front of the fire.

Thinking of him, and all of her brothers, her entire family, drove her on to make it home. She pulled one foot from the snow, then crushed it back down before her. She shivered violently, feeling like she was about to cry. A combination of the cold and of each step she struggled to take sapped her dangerously of her strength. Her legs felt limp and useless. The icy winds bit unmercifully at her skin, stinging her cheeks. Little bits of snow collected in her fingers and in-between her frozen optics. The cold was unbearable, and it almost felt like knives that were piercing her.

Finally, the weakness overtook her. With a shuddering sigh, she collapsed onto her knees into the snow. She tried to hold herself up with her hands, but she had no strength to do this. Crawling home was out of the question. She collapsed onto her side limply, her cheek pressed into the snow. Her eyes felt heavy, and she slowly curled into the snow. Weary and dazed, she tried wrapping her arms around herself, but she was too weak to even do this. Her hands lay in the snow, completely numbed. She no longer felt her hands, and the tips of her fingers felt like they had fallen off. Her eyesight blurred, and everything became a swirling mass of grey. She felt numb, unfeeling. She felt very sleepy – her heavy eyes slowly closed, plunging her into a world of darkness. She couldn't feel anything anymore. Her final thought before she could no longer think was this…

_Damn frostbite_.


	6. Frostbitten

**This is part two of _Frostbite_, the previous chapter. Yes, to reiterate, this was Frosty Starlight's idea but she gave it to me to expand upon. **

**Also, some of my friends have asked me if I will continue this. Yes, when winter decides to roll back around. I'm still on _Eternal Family_ and working on a _Finding Nemo_ multi-chapter fanfiction. Check it out when you like! So, here is the last part of _Frostbite_. **

**~Cel**

**Part 6: Frostbitten**

She didn't know exactly what had made her open her heavy eyes. Perhaps it was because she felt something in her fingertips…the feeling was slowly returning. Something cradled her in a safe cocoon, and it made her arms feel like her arms again…her legs felt like strong legs once more. All of the feeling crept into her fingers, her hands. She felt something tight around her, but it was very soft. Inhaling deeply, she buried her face into the soft material, unwilling to open her eyes just yet. The breath she took now was full and deep, instead of icy.

Her entire body ached badly, and she still felt stiff, limp, and weary. Nevertheless, she was extremely comfortable, and she stretched her legs out slightly, shifting further into the soft material. The thing that returned the feeling to her body was heavy, but wonderful. It was warmth, both from the soft, fleece blanket wrapped tightly around her, as well as the crackling fire before her. She heard the gentle crackle and the pop of the wood as the fire eagerly devoured it. She longed to go back to sleep, but she was fully-conscious now. With a small effort, she slowly opened her eyes. At first, her vision was blurry, but everything eventually focused as she blinked. She realized in looking down that she was lying in a nest made up of several different blankets. She didn't feel the hard floor beneath her at all. She was lying before the fireplace, where the flames serenely crackled. She lifted a hand and rubbed her eyes, sighing silently, before looking up.

Her heart immediately warmed up at the sight before her. Her 9 was sitting a few inches away, intently watching the fire. 7 couldn't see his eyes, but she felt the very sadness radiating off of him. His knees were brought to his chest, his arms were crossed, and his chin rested on his forearms. His brow was furrowed with worry and sadness. A thin blanket was draped over his shoulders, and she immediately knew how she was lying, alive, in her home.

She gathered her strength, and pushed herself up. Her mate didn't notice as he continued staring at the fire. She made no noise as she propped herself up with her hands, and sat back on her knees. She was a little shaky, but otherwise fine. Smiling softly, she reached forward and rested her hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. He jumped with a little gasp and turned, his eyes wide. For the fraction of a moment, he could only sit, frozen, and stare at her. Then, he reached forward and scooped her up into his arms. He brought her, blanket and all, into his lap. He didn't withdraw in embarrassment, as he was known to do if he hugged her without her hugging him first. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, tucking her head to his heart. He whispered her name, and she could feel the sobs racking his chest. She wrapped her arms around him as well, tucking deeply into his warm body, getting as close to him as possible.

They sat like this for several moments. He could only whisper her name through his sobs, his optics pressed into her shoulder. He held onto her tightly, and she embraced him right back. She wanted nothing more. She had her mate, and he was all she needed in those moments. She just didn't want him to cry.

"_9, don't cry. I'm here. I'm okay_."

He tried to stop crying, but he just couldn't. The sobs came back harder, and she didn't tell him not to cry again. She just tucked further into his chest, nuzzling his heart. He rubbed her back tenderly. She then shifted so she could look up at him, lying to the side. He raised his head, and she looked into his eyes. His lower lip was trembling. He raised a hand, cupping her cheek in his palm and stroking her cheek tenderly with his thumb.

"_Oh_, _7. Don't ever scare me like that again. I thought I'd lost you_." He whispered, hugging her once more. She hugged him back, smiling softly. She promised quietly that she'd never, ever leave him, because he'd made the promise to never leave her again. She also apologized sincerely for not listening to him. She said that she'd been a reckless fool and that she'd never scare him like that again. He chuckled lightly, even though she could still feel him shaking. He replied that it was alright – he knew that she was very stubborn, but he never doubted her. He just wanted her safe. It was nobody's fault. He was just overjoyed that she was alright.

They embraced in silence once more, just feeling one another's heartbeat. He rocked his mate gently, his fathomless love for her being articulated through his embrace. It was the same for her. After a few moments, she sat up slightly, her head against his shoulder. She asked how long she had been out there before he had come, saving her life. He replied that she had been gone for around forty-five minutes, and he knew that something was wrong. He had a horrible feeling that she was in danger. He went out into the storm and he found her not too far from their home. 7 laughed lightly, a little pleased that she had managed to make it near home. 9 returned the laugh, before continuing.

He had immediately gone to her, fearing the worst. He was so scared. She was so cold that he thought she was dead. He felt heartbroken. He felt too terrible for words. Then, she shifted into his arms, and he knew that she was alive. He didn't know exactly where he was, but he knew he needed to get her home. He was inside in a matter of minutes. He had taken her to 5, but was so frightened that she hadn't made it home. He waited as 5 checked over her, and had good news to share – 7 was just fine. She got too cold, and a little warmth would get her back to rights. 9 had taken 7, made a little bed for her out of blankets, and sat beside her in front of the fire.

At the end of the story, 7 was so touched that she nearly began crying. Her 9 had saved her once more. She would forever be grateful to her mate. She wrapped her arms around him, whispering in wonder about how she ever deserved such a wonderful man as him. He countered that, wondering how he deserved her as his wife. She could only smile and lean up for him. He immediately met his lips with hers, and the two kissed softly and lovingly. He held her closely, kissing her again. The warmth from their hearts was more than enough to keep her warm. She nestled into him once more, closing her eyes. She whispered that she loved him. He loved her, too, and he said so. She smiled softly, warm and content. She wasn't scared of winter. She'd always have 9. He would forever be her savior. He would forever be hers.

_Take that, frostbite_.


	7. ATTENTION ALL DROPLETS

**After long and careful consideration, I've decided to end First Snows here. I know I said it was going to be longer, but my writing's evolved so intensely from when I first wrote many of my 9 fictions in freshman year. Now I'm entering into my senior year and have gotten intensely serious about developing my writing. I really and truly enjoyed writing First Snows, but the writing is very dated for me.**

**But I don't want you to fret, my avid and faithful readers! After the completion of Savior Returns, I'm publishing a special surprise for every one of you! Just keep on reading, and I'll see you then! Raindrops to all, Cel.**


End file.
